


Out of Love

by Estelathan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Thor loves Loki in the end, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor felt his heart stutter in his chest. . . Had he truly given up on loving Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Love

 

 

 

"So," Loki rasped in semi-triumph, "You've finally given up on loving me at long last." The simple irony was too much to bare; he would have laughed had he the breathe for it, but instead had to settle on a grim, twisted smile. After all these years he was finally getting what he wanted at last!  
  
Thor froze in reaching for his brother and felt his heart stutter in his chest. Had he truly stopped loving Loki? He was beyond tired of him all right; tired of all the lies, the constant manipulation, but mostly he was tired of the monster his brother had become and wasn't that the worst of it all? After learning of Loki's true heritage Thor had silently vowed to himself to never consider his brother a monster, but what else was there to call the vain, greedy creature before him? The one who killed without apparent thought or reason? The one who had numerously tried to wage war on Midgard and Asgard as well? Though brother he once was, there was no denying Loki was now, in the purest sense, a monster.  
  
Thor looked down at the pale, bloodless face before him and felt a flash of guilt stab him to the core. How had they gotten here? What had happened to the two boys who spent years going on adventures together? The boys who grew up together? Who laughed, cried, shared secrets with each other? Where had it all gone wrong? All were questions Thor had no answers to; all he had was a deep, and possibly foolish, wish that he could turn back the hands of time. Back to a time when Loki was simply his little brother again. A time before his tricks turned cruel and vicious and had blackened his heart towards all he had ever loved.  
  
If only such foolish wishes could come true.  
  
The Loki that lay before him, pale skin faded to ashen grey-blue with distinct raised lines and staring up at him through silted red eyes, was no longer his brother. He was a dangerous creature, one that needed stopped at all costs.  Loki was weakened; barely gasping for breath, and drained of power, magic, strength, and Thor knew he would get no better chance. In such a weakened condition one swing of Mjolnir would be all that was needed. One swing and the mortals of Midgard and the citizens of Asgard would finally be free of the Chaos God. One swing and everyone would be free. . . Including Thor.  
  
He needed to do it, and do it now before Loki could take the chance to heal, or worse, escape. It was his duty as the crowned prince to protect Asgard from enemies including Loki. Thor would regret it, there would be no avoiding the guilt, but wouldn't it be worth it to be free?  
  
Would it?  
  
Thor knelt down, forcing his blue eyes to meet that terrible crimson gaze. "I have never stopped loving you, Loki," Despite everything there was still a small part of him that remembered the way things had once been, and that part would never stop loving Loki. Perhaps someday it would provide him some comfort for what he was about to do. “and believe me that I did not wish for things to end this way.”  
  
Straightening up once more, Thor tightened his grip upon Mjolnir’s handle before lifting the hammer above his head. Below him he could hear the breathless pleas to wait, to reconsider, but the thunder god refused to listen. He couldn't give in now. There was no going back; to do so would be to fall into ruin. Blue eyes fell closed as he swung the weapon downwards, mentally repeating to himself that he did this out of love.

**Author's Note:**

> First I'd like to say I'm sorry for killing Loki! -ducks- but truly this idea wouldn't get out of my head! I do think though if it actually came down to it Thor wouldn't be able to kill Loki because of all the history they shared together. 
> 
> At any rate I hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcomed! :)


End file.
